Conner Blake
| headers = True | image = NoPicAvailable.png | width = | caption = | card = | en_name = | en_manga_name = | en_anime_name = | ja_trans_name = Eiji Kamakura | other_names = | hide_nicknames = | nicknames = | ja_name = | romaji_name = | ko_name = | hanja_name = | ko_rr_name = | ko_trans_name = | ar_name = | fil_name = | fr_name = | de_name = | el_name = | it_name = | pt_name = | es_name = | th_name = | birthdate = June 10th | deathdate = | age = 11-14 (Original Series) 15-17 (GX Series) 18-20 (5d series) | height = | weight = | gender = Male | blood_type = A | favorite_food = | least_favorite_food = | relatives = | dimension = | royal_title = | house = | reign = | millennium_item = | predecessor = | successor = | occupation = | organization = | previous_occupation = | previous_organization = | gang = | previous_gang = | school = Domino Middle School Duel Academy | dormitory = Slifer Red | duels = | games = | tournament1 = | result1 = | tournament2 = | result2 = | tournament3 = | result3 = | tournament4 = | result4 = | tournament5 = | result5 = | tournament6 = | result6 = | tournament7 = | result7 = | team = Team ZX | deck = Alien Deck | anime_deck = | manga_deck = | hide_video_game_decks = | fmr_deck = | dor_deck = | ntr_deck = | wc4_deck = | wc6_deck = | wc08_deck = | wc09_deck = | wc10_deck = | wc11_deck = | gx02_deck = | gx04_deck = | gx06_deck = | tf04_deck = | tf05_deck = | tf06_deck = | gx03_deck = | ydt1_deck = | bam_deck = | zdc1_deck = | md_deck = | dar_deck = | duli_deck = | deck_master = | deck_leader = | deck_cost = | manga_debut = | anime_debut = | book_debut = | video_game_debut = | events = | hide_appearances = | appears_in_manga = | appears_in_anime = | appears_in_books = | appears_in_video_games = | appears_in_gb = | appears_in_gbc = | appears_in_gba = | appears_in_gamecube = | appears_in_nds = | appears_in_wii = | appears_in_3ds = | appears_in_pc = | appears_in_ps = | appears_in_ps2 = | appears_in_psp = | appears_in_xbox = | appears_in_mobile = | appears_in_other = | en_voice = Julián Rebolledo | ja_voice = Noriaki Sugiyama | ar_voice = | fr_voice = | de_voice = | el_voice = | it_voice = | pt_voice = | es_voice = }} Conner Blake known as Eiji Kamakura in the manga and Japanese version, is one of the main characters in Duel Monsters!. Design Appearance Personality Conner was originally very bitter, wanting to be the best That he can be in Duel Monster He was a power-hungry and self-serving His only goal in life became better then anyone else such as beating his old friends Dylan Atlas in a devastating manner during the Duel between them and would usurp control over the Kaiba Corporation from Kaiba for his own benefit However, He uses to be a kind and friendly person who cared about other and was a happy child when he was young and was very close to Leo Dylan and Mack and always eager to duel before an Incident involving Lincoln Kaiba happened causing him to become cold and bitter unmoved by and uninterested in what they do or think of him, choosing instead to keep to himself. Leo would point out his obsession being better and gain power would become his big flaw and stated He would be betrayed by others. After Leo defeated him and Kaiba took back his Company from Conner and was betrayed by the organization he works for. He realized the error and begin to warm up to being with Leo and others and friendly term with others once again. He becomes remorseful and partially guilty for how Dylan took a darker path because of him wished to make thing right again. Abilities Etymology Biography Original Series GX Series Seven Stars Turbo Dueling Grand Prix Tournament Society of Light Dimension World Darkness 5D Series Fortune Cup Dark Signers Pre-World Racing Grand Prix Crash Town World Racing Grand Prix Ark Cradle Team ZX Future Relationships Other appearances Conner used a Dark type Monster Deck Deck Duels Trivia References Notes Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male